The present invention relates to the attachment of jewelry, name tags and similar articles to garments, and more particularly to device for magnetically attaching brooches, buttons, insignia, jewelry, name tags, ribbons, stick pins, and other decorative or informative articles to garments.
The attachment of decorative articles, such as brooches, buttons, jewelry or stick pins to garments is a common practice. At business and social functions, people are often asked to attach information articles, such as name tags or buttons to their garments. Such decorative or informative articles typically have a hinged pin and clasp on the back. The decorative or informative article is attached to a garment by inserting the pin through the front of the garment, passing the pin underneath the garment for a short distance and then bringing the pin back out to the front side of the garment, whereupon the pin is secured in the closed position. The holes created by the pin can cause unacceptable damage to the garment, especially when the garment is made from fine silk or other delicate fabric. Even more durable fabrics are not immune to such damage, especially after repeated use of these decorative or informative articles.
Reluctant to damage their fine clothing, many people avoid wearing brooches and similar pin-secured jewelry articles, and refuse to wear pin-secured name tags or other informative articles. There is, accordingly, a need for a method of attaching these decorative or informative articles to garments without damaging the garments.